The Ryan Family Divorce
by Arthur 2014
Summary: The Title says it all. No Flames no threats and no warnings allowed. I will block you if you threaten me.
1. Chapter 1

The Ryan Family Divorce

* * *

Mrs. Ryan and her Son was forced to commit crimes. She have had it. She and Henry got forgiven and has pardons. They no longer have Criminal Records. She wants a Divorce and wants her son Henry the Van and the house. He can have The Car and their son William.

Mrs. Ryan: Since we are getting Divorced i need you 2 to find somewhere else to live.  
Mr. Ryan: Okay.

They found an Apartment in The Projects. Them 2 will fit in well there. Day 1 of The Divorce hearing. We see Bud and Ladonna.

Henry: Hi Bud.  
Bud: Hi Henry.  
Ladonna: I am glad you changed.  
Henry: Me and my Mom was forced to do that stuff.  
Ladonna: That is sad.  
Henry: Tell me about it.

He is telling the truth. Their Dad said to him and his Mom they would kill them if they don't commit crimes.

Mrs. Ryan: He is telling the truth.  
Bud: I believe him. He told me at School a week or 2 ago.  
Mrs. Ryan: Oh yeah. I remember now.

They went in the courtroom. Next chapter it begins.


	2. Divorce hearing part 1

The Ryan Family Divorce

* * *

After walking into the Court room with their Lawyers.

Baliff: All rise for his honor Judge Wilson.  
Judge Wilson: You may all be seated. The case of The Divorce of Mr. and Mrs. Ryan has come to order.

It has begun. The 2 sides are having their opening arguements right now.

Mrs. Ryan's Lawyer: These 2 was forced to commit crimes. The 2 know longer do them crimes. This boy the van and the House should go to my client. Thank you.

Now it is time for Mr. Ryan's Lawyer to talk.

Mr. Ryan's Lawyer: That Woman was the 1 who forced My Client and her 2 sons to commit them crimes. Not the way that Woman their said. Thank you.  
Judge: Time for the Witnesses.

Them 3 are Ladonna Bud and Arthur.

Judge: Bring out your 1st Witness.  
Mrs. Ryan's Lawyer: We call Arthur Read to the Stand.

He came to the gate opened the it to the Witness stand.

Baliff: Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?  
Arthur: I do.  
Judge: You may be seated.

He told the truth same with Bud and Ladonna.

Judge: 2 witnesses tomorrow which is Henry and Mrs. Ryan. See you tomorrow.

Next chapter will be soon.


	3. Divorce hearing part 2

The Ryan Family Divorce

* * *

This is chapter 3. See what happens in The Divorce Hearing. The Next Day they are again heading in to that Court room. Mrs. Ryan and Henry had their turns. Now we go to Mr. Ryan and Williams lawyers turn.

Mr. Ryan's Lawyer: Our first witness is William Ryan.

He walked to the Witness stand.

Bailff: Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?  
William: I do.  
Judge: You may sit down now.

Their lawyer went up to him.

Mr. Ryan's Lawyer: Is it true your Mom not your Dad made you and your brother and your dad commit crimes?  
William: Yes sir.

He is lying but makes it sound true. Mrs. Ryan Henry and their lawyer know he was lying. Same with Arthur Bud and Ladonna.

Bud: He is lying.  
Ladonna: Yes he is.  
Arthur: He sure is.

Back to that Lawyer.

Mr. Ryan's Lawyer: Our last witness is Mr. Ryan.

He went to the Witness stand.

Bailff: Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?  
Mr. Ryan: I do.

He also lied. Next is decision time. Of who gets what from the Divorce. That will be next chapter.


	4. Divorce hearing part 3

The Ryan Family Divorce

* * *

This is chapter 4. Only 2 more chapters left. See what happens. We are still in that Court room.

Judge Wilson: You 2 are now divorced. Miss. Tucker who was Mrs. Ryan get Henry The Van and The House. Mr. Ryan you get William and the Car. I heard you have an Apartment now. Next case.

Miss. Tucker who was Mrs. Ryan Henry Bud Ladonna and Arthur are happy. And Miss. Tucker's parents are more happy. A new chapter in their lives.

Mr. Tucker: I am glad you Divorced that guy.  
Mrs. Tucker: Same here.  
Miss. Tucker: I hope i get married to a better Man someday.  
Mrs. Tucker: I sure hope you do.

Mr. Ryan and William are unhappy. They have to live in the projects. And that car is not very good.

William: What do we do Dad?  
Mr. Ryan: We will still steal stuff.

Henry knows them 2 are up to no good.

Henry: I think them 2 are up to no good.  
Bud: Okay. I am glad you changed.  
Henry: I am glad i did change.  
John: We are all glad.  
DW: Yeah.

They went to Miss. Tucker and Henry's house for a party. Next chapter will be soon.


End file.
